Fated to Challenge
by DesireeU
Summary: VP2 oneshot about Chrystie and Dyn, and their reunion upon reincarnating in modern times. Just a silly, slice of life, oneshot. (Rating is due some silly "Asgardian" swearing)


**A/N:** And another VP fanfiction is done!  
This time is a oneshot about Chrystie and Dyn (with a Seluvia cameo 'cause they're my OT3 lol), because those two are just too fun 3  
Haven't much to say about this, I just wrote it all in one day to keep practicing with oneshots.  
Hope you like it!

(PS. I'm not a FB user, so my apologies if I described anything wrong!)

* * *

**Fated to Challenge**

* * *

"You again! It seems we have been cursed to meet again...and again...and-"  
"Oh, shut it! Do you think I want to be living next to _you_?"

Dyn studied the little pouty brunette. Fate surely hated him.  
"I note with _'pleasure'_ your voice is still that of a pesky chihuahua."  
"Yeah, just like your manners are rude as always! Weren't you the nice one, mr. priest? Gaaaawd."

The young man let out a sigh; starting his reincarnation with a fight was definetely not what he was looking for. But it truly looked like they were cursed to meet over and over.

In their first life, they were childhood friends, because of their mothers being so close. After his own mother decided to defintely move to Dipan, and her work didn't allow her to visit Paltierre anymore, Dyn thought he would've never seen Chrystie again.  
But during their late teenage years, almost young adults now, they met again, the girl as a runaway princess and himself as a priest heartbroken by his mother's premature death. They stayed together until the end of his life, during one of their missions to close as many portals to Nifhelheim as possible.  
And yet again, they met once more, as Einherjar under Lady Silmeria's benevolent wing.  
When the Battle Maiden offered them the chanche of reincarnation, of being part of the living once again, he was _definetely_ sure that was his and Chrystie's farewell, as even the mighty Valkyrie herself didn't have any power as to where they would reincarnate; it could have been at opposite sides of the world.

But fate seemed to like picking on them.  
After thousands years, here they were facing each other again.

It was quite ironic how they used to be so close, and now the cause of their hatred was nowhere to be seen.  
_"Running away as usual, probably."  
_But afterall, Seluvia was always the type who'd rather run away from problems than facing them. And despite that attitude, Dyn couldn't help but love him.  
...he knew Chrystie did, too.

"So, are you gonna stand there doing nothing all day or what?"  
Chrystie's chirpy voice brought him back to the current situation. Hands on her hips, her little feet rythmically beating the floor, she was still looking at him with an unamused face.

"Chrystie, listen...since we're in this new era we know _nothing_ about, and it seems we have to live together, can't we try to at least collaborate to make things work? At least until we get a grasp of nowadays' lifestyle? I'm not really in the mood for arguing."  
She smiled for a second and simply nodded: "Yeah, I think I can bear with that for a while. But remember, it's just for survival!"  
"Yeah," he chuckled a bit: "just like old days I suppose, huh?"

* * *

"You know, you look pretty funny with those 'modern' clothes."  
"Yes, I know, Chrystie. You've been saying that of everything in this...how it is called? _Apartment_?"  
The girl put on her pouty duck face again: "Well, but it IS true!"  
"I guess so. Thank heavens that Lady Silmeria decided to teach us at least the basics of this strange world." he nonchalantly replied while pinching her ducky lips. Just like they always used to.

The ex-warrior priest thought Chrystie was going to get angry and have her revenge as usual, but instead she just walked towards the kitchen without a word.  
_"Could it be that she REALLY has matured after so much time?"_

He couldn't ponder about that for too long, because suddenly a flying toast hit his face.  
"What the Hel-?!"  
"Oh dear Odin!" Chrystie was nearly dying from laughter, leaning against the kitchen's door with a toaster in her hands: "Lady Silmeria told us this is good for 'toasting' bread, but as a weapon is so much fun!"  
She had to put the toaster back on the nearby counter due to her body bending in two, and Dyn took that moment to tackle her and pinning her small body to the kitchen's table.

"Now," he hissed at her ear: "you're going to _pay_."  
The kitchen was quite small, and the man was big enough to reach the fridge, so he pinned the brunette's wrists together to the table and with the free hand reached to the fridge.  
"W-what do you think y-you're doing?!"  
Not uttering a word, Dyn simply replied by squirting the content of the ketchup and then mustard's bottles all over her face and clothes.  
"YOU- YOU IDIOOOOOOT!"  
"We're even now." he smirked.  
"NOT IN THE LEAST BIT, YOU SON OF LOKI!"  
She wrestled with him on the kitchen's floor until they were a mess of ketchup, mostard, and anything else they could throw at each other.

"Sweet Freya," Lady Silmeria Valkyrie sighed from above the heavens: "and I had even did full shopping for them out of _my own pocket_, with the economical crisis there is...!"

Somewhere, Odin, Loki and Freya found themselves sneezing for no reason. And it was just the first day.

* * *

The day after, to make peace (and to make Lady Valkyrie's wallet scream in agony) the two decided to visit a fun, crowded place, so that they could distract themeselves and, even if they happened to get mad at each other, should supposedely avoid fighting due to the crowd.  
The almighty local Arcade was entered.

At first the duo was dumbfounded like a deer seeing a Lightning Bolt, but upon getting familiar with the place Chrystie started to squeal and bounce around: "Oh my Odin, Dyn, look! It all glows, and makes stranges sounds!"  
"Please, Chrystie. You're acting like a child." he apathethically replied, eyes fixed on his brand new iPhone: "Besides, do you know how this thing works?"  
"Oooh Dyn, is not that difficult! You put in the token and...PUT _THAT_ THING DOWN!"  
"But Chrystie, you don't understand! It's a very important matter!"  
The girl looked at him raising an eyebrow: "Oh, and what could be that important to openly ignore me when I give you enough mercy to hang out with you?"

"See, this thing has in it some sort of...I guess it's a digital spell book? Anyways, it's called 'Facebook', and..."  
"Wait wait wait, a book with a face?!"  
"...don't interrupt me please. It's just a name. I guess it's called like it because you can actually see the faces of whoever you want! And that's exactly the point...this thing can actually find Seluvia."  
Chrystie gasped and quickly grabbed the iPhone: "It can? It really can?! How? _HOW_?!"  
"Holy Freya, Chrystie, shut up and listen thoroughly for once!" said a very exasperated Dyn taking the iPhone back: "The neighbour teached me when I told her about Seluvia. And it was a very hard lesson because she kept giggling about some stuff called 'yaoi', so stay quiet because I don't want another headache. You simply go here, and write in the name of the person you want to find. After that it gives you a list of people with that name, and you touch the one you're actually looking for. Lastly, it magically shows you a new page with the person's pictures, updates, and info such as location, profession, and so on. And it works _worldwide_."

The brunette had her mouth wide. They could actually find Seluvia? Was it really that easy? It took her more than one year in her past life to find him, and they were even in the same country, while that digital spell book could find him in a matter of seconds worldwide?  
Magic really did improve in the new era. Psoron would have been proud.  
She started bouncing, nervously tugging the man's arm: "What are you waiting for then?! Do that stupid ritual and let's find Seluvia!"  
Dyn carefully typed in Seluvia's name, as they both stared in anticipation at the screen like it was a god more powerful than Odin himself.

The search gave only one result, because no one in the modern society was crazy enough to name their son "Seluvia".  
And it was _their_ Seluvia.

"IT'S HIM!" they both screamed in unison, the people in the arcade looking at them as if they were high.  
Dyn entered Seluvia's profile, his hands so shaky that he almost dropped the iPhone, and then stopped, a quizzical look on his face.  
"I can only see his face-icon thingy, it says I can't see his profile information, because I'm not his friend."  
Chrystie looked at him dumbfounded: "What? But Seluvia does still consider you as a friend! It's true he didn't talk to you much as Einherjar, but that's because he felt guilty and ashamed of your death!"

She took the digital device and solemnly said: "I am Chrystie, princess of the Principality of Paltierre, Seluvia's adoptive sister and his future wife! Now, tell me where my runaway love is!"  
When the screen gave her the same response, Chrystie started crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"H-he doesn't l-love me anymoreeeeeeee! N-not only he doesn't wanna m-marry me, he doesn't even c-consider me a friend anym-moreeeeeeee!"  
Dyn silently took the crying girl in his arms, his eyes still fixated on the screen.  
Was that really the end? Fate gave them the chanche to reunite them, and Seluvia didn't care for them anymore? He knew he was reincarnated a bit before them; had he started a whole new life already, completely forgetting about them?

Finally, a kind soul who was watching the poor show decided to step in and, thinking they were just foreigners at their first try with Facebook -and probably internet in general- they kindly explained them it was just a privacy measure, and it just meant they had to contact him first so that he knew it was them in order to share the information.  
Chrystie eagerly thanked the person, almost glomping-hugging them, and soon the friend request to Seluvia was sent.

"So, what now?"  
"We just have to wait until he sees our message and replies, Chrystie."  
"Okay, what _then_, so?"  
Dyn looked at her in silence. "...what do you mean?"  
"Do you really want to continue this war to conquer his heart?"

The young man thought about it for a while. Yes, he did want to have a relationship with Seluvia, no matter what. But he was also tired of constantly have to fight Chrystie over it. He hated to admit it, but...he kinda missed the days before he fell for Seluvia.  
The days when him and Chrystie were still close _friends_.

...especially since Chrystie became some sort of psychopath over Seluvia's love, claiming their seals left around Midgard were a 'symbol of their love' and actually threathening to kill whoever dared to break them. She was kinda scary and overly possessive-obsessive sometimes, and kept reading too much into things.  
At times, he felt genuinely concerned for her, seeing his once best friend literally losing her mind over someone he loved too.

Reading the worry in his face, the brunette sighed and patted his shoulder with a confident smile.  
"Okay then, let's still try our best to win his heart!"  
He looked up to her puzzled.  
"But," she continued: "no more stupid fights this time. Seluvia will never want immature and aggressive people anyways. So let's do a little challenge to start things off; the winner will have an advantage of a week in which they will be able to stay peacefully with Seluvia, without any interferences from the other! Are you in?"

Dyn seemed hesitant; Chrystie, as obsessed with Seluvia as she was, would never propose such a thing...unless she was absolutely sure to win, that's it.  
"So...what would this challenge be? I'm sure you're aware we don't have our weapons, and even if we had them we'd be sent in jail for using them."  
"Well, we wanna _catch_ his interest and heart, right?"  
He slowly nodded.  
"Then, let's try to catch those instead!" she said pointing at some UFO Catchers.

"...you can't be serious."  
"I am!" she quickly replied with her signature pout-duck face: "The one who catches the most toys and plushies in an hour wins! Besides, there's a very cute puppy plushie I saw which reminds me of Seluvia, so I NEED to get it!"  
The ex-warrior tried to keep in a laugh, smoothing his long ponytail with his fingers.  
"Fine, fine. I'm in."  
Chrystie clapped her hands happily and ran to a yellow UFO Catcher.  
"Ok then! The challenge starts officially in 1...2...3...NOW!"

The two immediately started fiddling with the machine doing their best to get as many plushies as possible. Chrystie, being an ex-archer, had a striking precision, but Dyn on the other hand was way less impatient than her.  
It was such a serious and heated battle, that soon people started gathering around them and some even started cheering for their favorite challenger.

60 minutes and much sweat later, the challenge was over.  
Chrystie stood in front of Dyn triumphantly, some bags full of plushies in her hands.  
"I got 32 my dear. Think you can beat me?"  
Without a word, Dyn carefully took his plushies out one by one. The tension was rising.  
He finally pulled out the last one.  
"32."  
A moment of silence.  
"WHAAAAAAAAT?! WE DID THIS CHALLENGE ONLY FOR IT TO END IN A LOKIDAMMIT _TIE_?!"  
The silence seemed to last forever.  
"...uuh, so, what now?" asked the girl after calming down, gesturing at the plushies: "It's not like we need them or anything, and our apartment is barely big enough for the two of us."  
Dyn looked around, and spotted a little kid who was watching at them since a while, shyly hiding behind his mother.  
The young man simply smiled.  
"I think I know."

A bit later, Chrystie and Dyn were exiting the Arcade, their faces as happy as ever.  
"You know Dyn? I feel a loooot better now!"  
"Yeah, me too. It was pretty awesome giving away our prizes to random kids, their faces were just priceless!"  
"Definetely! But, uuuh, I haven't exactly gave away _all_ of them..."  
Dyn was going to say something, but Chrystie pulled out a light brown puppy plush, the one who reminded her of Seluvia.  
"You know, I was also contemplating about keeping another one but..." she leaned onto him and tiptoed to leave a kiss on his cheek: "...I thought I already live with my favorite bear, I wouldn't need another~"  
Dyn smiled at her, and they got back home, holding hands after what seemed a lifetime.

All the while, Seluvia looked at them from behind his newspaper, a smile on his face.


End file.
